That was mine
by KleineVogel
Summary: A story over the texts between Prussia and Denmark...about a stolen beer. Warning: contains alcohol consumption


I do not own Hetalia... or Prussia... or Denmark... or beer... but I did have a chocolate bar... that was STOLEN!! BY MY BETA!! -goes and cries in corner-

* * *

Prussia pulled out his phone, he had just arrived home and something was bothering him. He couldn't quite place it but he knew his phone was key. Then it clicked, his beer. He had left the beer he bought at Denmark's. That's why he pulled his phone out, he'd just have the Dane ice it and he'd get it later. Grinning at his awesome plan Prussia texted. _Hey Denmark, I think I left my beer at your place._

Denmark looked away from the tv as he pulled out his phone. He stared at it confused as to why the Prussian would be texting him at this time of night. Flipping it open he grinned at what it said. _I owe you a beer then._

Prussia stared at the message. What? Quickly he texted back exactly what he thought, _Wha? You drank my beer?! _He just left there a few minutes ago… he glanced at the clock. Okay it had been awhile but he'd think Denmark wouldn't grab his beer that quickly.

Denmark laughed at Prussia's response. Really the man could be naïve at times. _It's beer what do you expect?_ He replied smirking. Prussia had left plenty long ago and did not come back for it, meaning to Denmark it was fair game to be drank.

Prussia glared at his phone. True what did he expect but still. _hmph, that cost me money_ he sent back. Prussia continued glaring at his phone wishing Denmark could see it. He was limited in money! Then it occurred to him, Denmark was home. He had other beers to drink. _Wait, why didn't you drink your own? _

Denmark could slightly sympathize with the man, he knew it wasn't often he got away with buying beer, and the fact that he is complaining about money most likely means that Germany had actually given it to him, or had guarded his credit card and cash more securely, most likely in a Swiss bank. _I'll buy you a new one. I have cash now too._ He frowned slightly at the second message. It gave him a sad reminder of his predicament. _Don't have my own, I thought the beer fairy finally took pity on me._

_?_ Prussia sent back. There wasn't much more to send besides the question mark. What was the guy talking about now? By this point Prussia had moved onto the living room and was lounging on the couch, still mourning that the perfectly good beer now rested at the bottom of Denmark's stomach.

Denmark sighed as he received the message. Now he had to explain his sad story, and truly sad it was. With a frown he sent, _Norway removed all the beer. _He then did a depressed face plant into the pillow next to him. Why him? What had he done to deserve this horrid fate of being reduced to drinking German beer?

Prussia stared at his phone. Oh damn, that sucked_. Blasfimy _he sent back feeling proud to have a chance to use such an awesome word.

Denmark snorted a laugh as he read the text. Apparently Prussia had never taken a spelling class. _Blasfimy? Is that even a word?_ He replied with a laugh. Granted he wasn't the best speller but hey he at least made the effort to make sure he spelled words like blasphemy right.

_You know what I meant!_ Prussia quickly sent back scowling. Okay maybe he hadn't spelled the word correctly, didn't mean Denmark could mock him for it. He doubted the other knew how to spell it either.

_Lol_ was all he could reply. Yup he was naïve alright. And a bad speller but he would let it slide for now. He reclined back into his bed ready to watch tv again. A new episode of House was on. He wanted to watch and Prussia was keeping him from it.

Prussia eased up at his scowling at his phone. He quickly turned the topic back to his now probably digested beer. That poor alcohol unable to reside in his awesome stomach_. Buy me a new one later._ He sent back hoping the other understood he wanted payment for his beer. Even if he was the one who left it behind.

Denmark looked back from the tv at his phone again. Giving it an annoyed look he flipped it open and glared at the message. He said he would didn't he? _Will do_ he sent returning to the opening of House.

Prussia decided it wasn't beyond him though to sympathize with Denmark. God he wouldn't be able to go without beer_. Glad West will never do that _he said going to the kitchen grabbing a beer now that he was thinking about it.

He gave the next message he received a confused look. Why in the world would he say that? _wha? West won't buy you beer? I thought he was usually the one buying it._ It was a sad truth that if Prussia really really wanted something that Germany usually ended up buying it for him. And what Prussia usually really really wanted was beer. Lots and lots of beer.

_Not that! He won't ever take it away! _Prussia sent back after opening a beer. The phone wasn't leaving his hand now. Cold beer in one, phone in the other he made his way back to the couch waiting for the response.

Denmark gave a laugh at the response. Without really thinking he sent _Oooh. Lol then drink his_. He expected the Prussia had already drunk all of his beer in and around Germany's house and that he was not above drinking anyone else's beer to keep from feeling completely sober.

Prussia rolled his eyes, what did Denmark think he was doing? Just staring at the other beers? Of course he was going to drink West's beer, it was free beer! Well in a sense. He took another sip still thinking of the one beer that got away. _That one was special! _Prussia sent frowning again, yes that had been a special beer plaguing his thoughts like this. He fell back on the couch practically laying wondering if he should start sending texts to Austria again just to see if the other changed his number yet.

Denmark rolled his eyes when Prussia called the beer special. Every beer was the same and had the same effects, there was nothing special about that one beer. If it was special he wouldn't have left it for Denmark to enjoy. _Weird_.

Prussia glared and stuck out his tongue at his phone. Denmark was one to talk. _shut up._ He sent back realizing the other couldn't physically see him sticking out his tongue. Someone needed to fix that fact about texting.

When Denmark looked back at his phone he couldn't help but laugh. He had won and the Prussian knew it, though he would never admit it. Then something dawned on him, causing he to break in a giant grin and text the other back rapidly. _haha I just realized you're the beer fairy._

Prussia sat up to quickly spilling some of his beer. He cursed sending a text back quickly _what the hell?! I'm not a fairy! _Before attempting to wipe himself off and using one of the pillows to wipe up the rest. Hopefully West wouldn't notice the new beer smell...

Denmark laughed. He started chanting that Prussia was a fairy and made note to tell EVERYONE later about it. Prussia had come and left him beer. That was the perfect explanation and he knew it. _you left me beer_

Prussia picked up the vibrating phone ready to threaten Denmark. He scowled at the response. He didn't mean to leave his awesome beer behind. _That was my beer! I didn't leave it for you!_ He sent glad the other already promised to buy him a new one, he had it in texting!

Denmark smirked. Yup Prussia was a fairy, one that gave him gifts of beer. That was the best kind of fairy there was right. As the tv went to commercial he texted back _you left it on my nightstand. What was I suppose to think?_ Really what was he supposed to think.

_That it wasn't yours! _Prussia quickly sent finishing off the rest of the beer that hadn't spilt. Of course that did clear up why he forgot the beer when he left. He wouldn't have thought to look there for his drink.

Denmark just shrugged. It seemed perfectly logical to think that it was now his and he had every right to drink it. And common property laws would agree that since it was in his possession and was practically given to him that he had the responsibility of a good beer owner to drink it._ my nightstand = my beer. _He sent. Then he decided to poke a little fun. _from the beer fairy._ He sent that one. Nope not enough. _Aka you_. There we go.

Prussia had made his way back to the kitchen throwing away the bottle when his phone went off again. Then again. And yet again. Confused he looked at the first message, the second, and by the third he was scowling at the phone again. He was not a fairy, and he did not go about giving away his awesome beers. Not unless someone else was paying for them _NOT FAIRY!! NOT YOURS!! _

Denmark just grinned at the response. House was coming back on and he already said that he would replace the oh so precious beer. But he would continue to call Prussia a fairy for days to come, there was no stopping it unless West decided to get involved. Denmark highly doubted he would. _Lol I will get you a new one_.

_you better _Prussia hoped it sounded as threatening as he intended. It was so hard to get the right threatening tone though typed messages.

Denmark sighed as House began taunting Chase. Did Prussia not believe him or something? _I will I will_

Prussia leaned back in the kitchen chair he now occupied. A new beer in his free hand. _oh yah btw I'm biting you next time I see you _he sent just remembering this threat from earlier that night. It had been back at Denmark's place, he remembered the Dane eyeing his drink then. Even asking if he could have it, the response had been simple. Drink it and I will bite you. Why bite had come to mind then Prussia still didn't know, but it sounded painful enough without being over the top.

Denmark again looked at his phone confused. Bite him? That was getting a little extreme wasn't it? Sure he shouldn't have had the beer but bite? _?_ he sent still confused.

_I told you if you drank my beer I'd bite you. _Prussia smirked leaving this empty bottle on the table and headed upstairs. His phone accidentally left behind, next to the bottle, whoops.

Denmark laughed. Oh ya. He felt there was nothing more to say so he turned back to the tv. House was almost over and Prussia had caused him to miss it. "Oh well, at least I have beer." He said as he finished off the last of Prussia's beer. Life was good.

* * *

A/A/N: (Awesome Arthur Note) : wow, um totally based off a text between me and my beta. Except that was over my chocolate bar… which she sooo ate. Thinking about it I never did bite her for that. Hm. Well I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review stating such PLEASE. Oh and Rise of Prussia is getting worked on- Promise. .

E/M/A/B/N: (Even More Awesome Beta Note) so ya are we pathetic or what? So this will possibly be a continuing series split between our accounts (who posts it depends on who starts it. I am Emura btw) and updated at random. There will be a second one, about finding weed, on my account if you would like to check it out. Oh and she did totally bite me for it! So ya leave a review please!

(A: Arthur note so much better looks like a hero sort of thing while EMABN so looks communistic :D )

{B: NOT A COMMUNIST}

(A: so making the EMABN a terrorist group in the Rise of Prussia)


End file.
